zivilizaciofandomcom-20200213-history
Lebensqualität
Es ist nicht möglich ein kluges, schönes und gerechtes Leben zu leben, ohne angenehm zu leben. Epikur Was bedeutet für dich Lebensqualität? Beiträge: | Szilvia | Adrienn| László | Bence | Patri | Susi | Boris | Monika | Petra | Bea ---- Was ist Lebensqualität? *Lebensqualität beschreibt die Höhe persönlicher Zufriedenheit. Diese wächst mit der Erfüllung von Wünschen und Bedürfnissen im körperlichen, geistigen, seelischen und materiellen Bereich, ausgehend von der aktuellen Lebenssituation. Zitat aus: http://www.stiftung-lebensqualitaet.de/ Eine sehr gute Seite zum Thema: http://www.diskussionsforen.ch/lebensqualitaet/ Jeder Mensch hat verschiedene Vorstellungen von dem, was Lebensqualität ausmacht. Diese Bewertung ist abhängig von Lebensalter, Lebensumständen und Erfahrungen eines Menschen. Lebensqualität hat mehrere Dimensionen, zum Beispiel: *körperlich, *geistig, *seelisch, *materiell, *spirituell. Bereiche, welche die Lebensqualität beeinflussen können, sind zum Beispiel: *Gesundheit, *Zufriedenheit, *Einkommen, *Familie, *Arbeit, *Freizeit, *politische Situation, *soziale Verhältnisse. Definition Lebensqualität: Summe der wesentlichen Elemente, die die Lebensbedingungen in einer Gesellschaft beschreiben und das subjektive Wohlbefinden des Einzelnen ausmachen. Das v.a. am Wirtschaftswachstum und am Inlandprodukt orientierte Konzept von Lebensqualität im Sinne materiellen Wohlstands wird ergänzt um soziale Indikatoren für verschiedene Lebensbereiche (wie Arbeitsbedingungen, Bildung, Gesundheit, Freizeit, natürliche Umwelt, politisches Engagement). Dabei werden auch die subjektive Einschätzung von Glück und Zufriedenheit berücksichtigt und traditionelle gesellschaftspolitische Zielstellungen (wie Freiheit, Solidarität) einbezogen. Wo ist die höchste Lebensqualität? *Ein Diagramm *Eine Karte ' Kann man Lebensqualität wirklich messen?' Lebensqualität von Noemi Definition Lebensqualität: Summe der wesentlichen Elemente, die die Lebensbedingungen in einer Gesellschaft beschreiben und das subjektive Wohlbefinden des Einzelnen ausmachen. Das v.a. am Wirtschaftswachstum und am Inlandprodukt orientierte Konzept von Lebensqualität im Sinne materiellen Wohlstands wird ergänzt um soziale Indikatoren für verschiedene Lebensbereiche (wie Arbeitsbedingungen, Bildung, Gesundheit, Freizeit, natürliche Umwelt, politisches Engagement). Dabei werden auch die subjektive Einschätzung von Glück und Zufriedenheit berücksichtigt und traditionelle gesellschaftspolitische Zielstellungen (wie Freiheit, Solidarität) einbezogen. Lebensqualität ist für jede etwas Anderes. Für den einen ist es sein Haus im Grünen, für den andren ist es der Stadtpark, für den Dritten die Tatsache, dass wenn die eine Bar zumacht, die nächste öffnet ... und der öffentliche Verkehr fast rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung steht ... seine Wohnung aber von diesem Lärm geschützt ist. Ein guter Espresso. Ein zartes Steak, ein Porsche. Ein Feuchtgebiet in der Nähe. Ferien weit weg. Überhaupt mal Ferien. ... Was ist Lebensqualität für mich? Ich denke , dass ist schwer zu beantworten. Wenn ich wird gefragt, ob ich mit meiner Lebensqualität zufrieden wäre,dann sage ich ja. Alles was ich habe , kann ich meiner Eltern verdanken. Sie versuchen alles zu befriedigen , was wir benötigen.Also ich habe eine Schwester. Jetzt lebe ich mit ihr in Budapest zusammen.Wir haben eine kleine Wohnung im Zentrum und das finde ich sehr gut.Voriges Jahr musste ich jeden Tag ungefähr 3 oder mehr Stunden fahren.In diesem Jahr muss ich sehr viel lernen und jetzt habe ich darauf mehr Zeit. Einer Nachteil ist,dass ich mich nur am Wochenende mit meiner Familie/ meine Eltern, Großeltern und meine Urgroßmutter/ treffen kann.Meinen wahren Freunden kann ich leider nur selten sehen. Sie besuchen die Schule in einer anderen Stadt zB. in Dabas oder in Kecskemét. Aber es gibt sehr viel Vorteile hier in Budapest zu leben./Früher konnte ich nur ganz wenig mit meiner Schwester sein und jetzt muss ich immer mit ihr.Natürlich haben wir zu viel Streit, wir sollten uns auseinander setzen, aber das können wir nicht, wir sind zu eigenwillig. Ich mag immer in der Nähe der Natur sein, deshalb vermisse ich mein Geburtshaus.In meinem kleinen Dorf haben wir ein großes Haus mit Garten.Zu meiner Lebensqualität wird es immer gehören. Über die Zukunft habe ich schon einige Vorstellungen.Natürlich möchte ich auch eine anerkannte Hochschule besuchen und ein Diplom bekommen und dann einen echten Job suchen und finden.Ich möchte viel verdienen, weil ich reisen möchte und es kostet zu viel.Ich habe einige Freizeitaktivitäten ,die schwer zu finanzieren sind. Jetzt können noch meine Familien helfen und später möchte ich es selbst leisten.Sie haben für mich gelehrt, alles zu schätzen. Ich möchte auch eine Familie gründen, einen Mann finden und 2 oder 3 Kinder bekommen. Jetzt habe ich einen Hund und später möchte ich auch einen. Ich denke, dass alle Leute Ziele haben sollten und diese auch erreichen können.Wenn es zum ersten Mal nicht gelungen, dann muss es wieder probieren und man muss die Hoffnung nie aufgeben. Lebensqualität von Ildi Die Lebensqualität beduetet für alle Menschen anders. Wenn die Leute das Wort Lebensqulität hören,denken an viel Geld, großes Haus und teueres Auto.Natürlich bedeutet auch das,aber viel mehr.Lebensqualität bedeutet, wie man lebt,was für eine Arbeit, Umgebung und Eregnisse hat.Ich glaube,dass die Lebensqualität Tag für Tag verändern kann. Wenn ein großes Glück oder ein schlechter Unfall passiert,dann verändern das ganze Leben des Menschen.Meiner Meinung nach hängt die Lebensqualität mit dem Lebesziel zusammen.Die Leute möchten ihres Leben verbessern und dafür machen sie alles.Einige Menschen lernen und arbeiten, andere striezen. Für mich bedeutet die Lebensqualität,dass ich wie lebe und was mache. Ich lebe mit meiner Familie und becomme alles,was ich brauche.Ich bin viel Zeit mit meinen Freunden zusammen, wir machen viele Partys oder etwas gutes. Trozdem hasse ich lernen, ich freue mich, dass ich die Möglichkeit zum Lernen habe. Also eigentlich bin ich glücklich,denke ich. In der nächsten Zeit möchte ich das Abitur machen und weiter lernen auf einer Universität. Danach möchte ich eine gute Arbeit finden, wo ich wenig arbeiten muss,aber becomme viel Geld. Ich möchte später eine Familie, mit der ich froh und gesund zusammen lebe. Wenn alles passieren werden,dann werde ich zufrieden. Und das ist sehr wichtig für eine gute Lebensqualität. Lebensqualität von Zsusa Die Lebensqualität bedeutet für eine das Niveau, für andere die Qualität des Lebens. Diesen Ausdruck sagt man, wenn man betonen möchte, dass das Leben mehr ist, als all das, was man kaufen muss oder möchte. Für einige ist die Lebensqualität niedrig, für andere hoch. Es hängt von den Ansprüche und Möglichkeiten ab. Der Lebensstandard gibt an, was man sich vom Geld, das man hat, leisten kann. Ob man etwas zu essen hat, sich friert oder nicht, in einer Wohnung oder in einem großem Haus wohnt, 2 oder 3 Autos fährt oder gar kein, nach Thailand reist oder an den Plattensee oder bleibt lieber zu Hause, muss sich den Rasen mähen oder beschäftigt 1-2 Gärtner. Im Fall der Lebensqualität geht es um etwas anderes. Egal in wie großem Haus man wohnt, wenn man kein Kind haben kann oder zu der Familie keine gute Beziehung hat. Und was ist besser, zwei Mercedes mit Fahrer zu haben oder einen alten Käfer zu pflegen? Es hängt davon ab. Nach Thailand reisen oder an den Plattensee? Mit wem? In Restaurant gehen oder für sich selbst kochen? Wenn das Kochen ein Hobby ist und auch das Rasenmähen kann es sein. Für mich ist es egal, wie die andere leben. Ich möchte nur glücklich sein. Ich wohne jetzt mit meiner Familie in einem Gartenhaus. Ich bin von ihnen abhängig. Für mich ist es entsprechend. Wir führen ein ganz ausgeglichenes Leben. Wir leben nicht übertrieben. Wir essen jeden Tag etwas Warmes, das meine Oma oder meine Mutter kocht. Wir sind anspruchsvoll. Für uns ist es kein Lebensziel, im Ausland im teueren Hotel am Meer Urlaub zu machen. Wir leben ganz harmonisch untereinander, was mir Geborgenheit gibt. Ich möchte später ähnlich leben. Ich möchte eine gute Arbeit als Veranstaltungsorganisatorin. Ich möchte nicht zu viel Geld, nur genug. Ich möchte meine Träume verwirklichen, meine Ziele erreichen, gesund sein und in Ruhe und Verständlichkeit leben. Ich glaube, wer sich am wohlsten fühlt, hat die beste Lebensqualität. Die Lebensqualität von Bea Die Lebensqualität bedeutet für alle Menschen etwas anderes. Es ist abhängig davon, wie man erzogen wurde, was für ein Freundeskreis man hat, also was man in der Umgebung sieht, wie die anderen leben und welche Bedürfnisse sie haben. Einem Menschen, der in einer armen Familie erzogen wurde, hat nicht so große Bedürfnisse, wie einem Menschen, der in einer reichen Familie erzogen wurde. Der arme Mensch möchte nur etwas zum Essen haben, wohingegen die Reiche ein neues Haus am Seeufer kaufen möchte. Für mich bedeutet eine richtigen Lebensqualität, dass ich alles zum Lebenserhaltung bekomme, und dazu kommen so genannte sekundäre und tertiäre Bedürfnisse, also dass ich zum Beispiel jede zweite Woche zur Party gehen kann, oder wenn ich will, kann ich in McDonalds essen, oder wenn ich Lust dazu habe, kann ich im Schulbufett Gummibärchen oder „TÚRÓRUDI“ (Quarkstange) kaufen, auch wenn das sehr viel kostet. In der Zukunft möchte ich aber das verändern. Es wird mir nicht genug, ich möchte im Leben mehr erreichen, als es bisher gelungen ist. Eine geeignete Lebensform wäre wenn ich ein berühmter Sportlerin wäre, die in Ungarn auch anerkannt ist, damit meine Eltern stolz auf mich sein könnten, und die Lehrer, die jetzt mich lehren, und sagen, dass das Lernen wichtiger als die Sport ist, würden es erkennen, dass ich mit dem Handball etwas erreicht habe. Jetzt ist das Ende der Handballweltmeisterschaft. Deutschland hat gewonnen. Ich kann mir keine bessere Lebensqualität oder kein besserer Lebensform vorstellen, als diese Männer haben. Jetzt haben sie das Gefühl das sie über alles sind und keine cleverere Gruppe in der Welt gibt. Dieses Gefühl und den Respekt kann man nicht kaufen. Ich habe in der Seite: http://www.poelzgutter.de/ufuehr/lq.htm einen sehr guten Artikel gefunden. Besonders dieser Satz gefällt mir: „Erfolg ist mehr als Geld!” „Erfolg und Lebensqualität sind untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Wer meint, dass Erfolg nur in finanziell-materieller Hinsicht zu finden ist, der sieht nur die Oberfläche.“ Lebensqualität von Viki Lebensqualität bedeutet ein bestimmtes Niveau, wie man lebt. Es gibt hohe und niedrige Lebensqualität. ich möchte natürlich hohe Lebensqualität erreichen. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Ich lebe jetzt mit meiner Mutter, da mine Eltern sich geschieden haben, als ich 2 Jahre alt war. Aber ich treffe mich regelmäßig mit meinem Vater. ich lerne in einerMittelschule. ich habe mehrere, gute Freundinnen. ich habe einen Freund, mitihm ich sehr froh bin. aber ich glaube, dass meine Lebensqualität eigentlich jetzt noch von meiner Eltern abhängt. später werde ich alein meine Lebensqualität gestalten. Ich denke, dass die wichtigste in der Lebensqualität Befriedigung der Grundbedürfnissen ist. Also dazu brauche ich Essen, Kleidung und festes Dach um meinen Kopf. Gesundheit und genug Geld spielen auch eine große Rolle bei der Lebensqualität. Wenn man keine gesundheitliche und finanzielle Probleme hat, dann kann man leichter leben. Für mich gehört auch den Erfolg in der Arbeit. also ich möchte eine gute Arbeit haben, was mir Spaß macht und wo ich auch gut verdiene. ich möchte auch eine glückliche Familie mit 2 Kindern. Zur soziale Anerkennung gehören die gute Freundinnen. Mit denen kann ich die Freizeit sinvoll verbringen z. B. schöpferische Tätigkeiten ausüben, eine Weltreise machen, andere Kulturen kennen lernen. Was ist Lebensqualität? von Adrienn Jeder Mensch hat verschiedene Vorstellungen, was eigentlich Lebensqualität bedeutet. Natürlich bedeutet diese Bewertung allen Menschen etwas anders. Im Internet habe ich eine Definition gefunden: „Lebensqualität meint alles, was zum Wohlbefinden des Menschen beiträgt. Dazu zählen nach heutigen Ansprüchen u. a. eine gesunde Umwelt, genügend Arbeitsplätze und eine hohe Arbeitsplatzqualität, ein ausreichendes Angebot an Lebensmittel, Wohnungen, aber auch Freizeit und eine ausreichende soziale und kulturelle Infrastruktur. Lebensqualität ist mehr als Lebensstandard, mit dem vor allem der materielle Wohlstand gemeint ist.” Meiner Meinung nach wird schnell mit dem Begriff „Lebensqualität” ein großes Haus, ein Auto, viel Geld und eine große Familie assoziiert. Also, wenn wir über Lebensqualität sprechen, denken wir immer an den Wohlstand. Die Lebensqualität eines Menschen hängt vom Alter, vom Ort, wo man lebt und natürlich von der Umgebung ab. Die Lebensqualität eines 70 jährigen Menschen ist ganz anders wie einer 20 jährigen Frau. Das hängt auch von den Bedürfnissen dieser Menschen ab. Also: ein alter Mann verdient nicht mehr Geld, bekommt nur Altersrente. Aus diesem Geld kann er nicht so viele Sachen kaufen, kann er nicht 3 Mal im Jahr reisen, und (glaube ich) kann keinen Luxus kaufen. Aber, eine junge Frau verdient viel Geld, braucht immer etwas Neues, z. B.: neue Kleidungen, neue Handys, neue Friseur, Auto usw. Wenn wir die Lebensqualität dieser Menschen sehen, können wir klar beobachten, dass die junge Frau bessere Lebensqualität als der alte mann hat. Deshalb können wir sagen, dass das Alter eines Menschen eine große Rolle spielt. Wenn ein Mädchen in einem Dorf lebt, hat sie keine solche Bedürfnisse als ein anderes Mädchen, das in einer Stadt lebt. Das städtische Mädchen kann mehrere Sachen kaufen, weil das Angebot in einer Großstadt größer als in einem kleinen Dorf ist. Also das Mädchen kann mehere Gegenstände, mehrere Kleidungen usw. Haben und deshalb sagen wir, dass ihre Lebensqualität besser als die Lebensqualität des Mädchens im Dorf ist. In Ungarn (aber ich glaube, in allen Länder) gibt es sogenannte „Farmen“, auf denen es keinen Strom gibt. Dementsprechend gibt es auch kein Fernsehen, keinen Hörfunk usw. Also wir können festlegen, dass die Lebensqualität in einer Stadt besser als in einem Dorf oder als auf einer Farm ist. Die Umgebung finde ich wichtig, weil die Sachen, und die Menschen, die um einen Menschen hierherum sind, das Leben eines Menschen stark beeinflussen können. Z. B.: Was für einen Arbeitsplatz man hat, was für Kollegen und Freunde man hat. Die Freunde können einen Menschen am besten beeinflussen. Wenn meine Freunde solche Kleidungen tragen, die hässlich sind, dann werden die Menschen an die Anspruchslosigkeit denken und damit schlechte Lebensqualität assoziieren, und weil ich mit meinen Freunde bin, bin ich auch (für den Menschen) ein anspruchsloses Mädchen. Oder wenn jemand sich mit „guten“ Freunden anfreundet, dann können die Freunde ihm sagen, was für Kleidungen er tragen soll. Also ich glaube: diese Faktoren können am besten die Lebensqualität eines Menschen beeinflussen. Natürlich gibt es noch mehrere Situationen oder Ereignisse, die es beeinflussen können.. Meine Lebensqualität finde ich ausreichend. Ich lebe mit meiner Mutti zusammen, wir haben ein Haus mit einen großen Garten, ein Auto, und so viel Geld, wie wir brauchen. Also wir haben alles, was wir benötigen. Hier denke ich gar nicht an Luxus. Wir haben immer etwas zum Essen, wir haben solche Kleidungen, welche uns gefallen und einmal pro Jahr können wir auch einen Urlaub im Ausland machen. Wir können aber nicht 2 Mal pro Woche nach Wien fahren, um Lebensmittel und andere Sachen zu kaufen. Wir können auch nicht an einer Weltreise teilnehmen, aber ehrlich gesagt: brauchen wir es auch nicht! Lebensqualität von László Der Begriff "Lebensqualität" ist ein sehr interessantes Wort. Es hat so viele Bedeutungen, wie viele Menschen oder Menschentypen auf der Welt leben, also das Wort bedeutet für alle Menschen etwas ganz anderes. Die Bedeutung des Wortes beeinflusst die Lebensweise des Mannes oder der Frau, oder die verschiedene Lebensziele, die die Menschen vor Augen haben. Die ausgesteckten Ziele sind die wichtigsten Grundelemente des Lebens. Es ist schwer, ohne Ziele zu leben. Das ist auch ein Ziel, morgens Zeitung zu kaufen oder abends essen zu gehen. Aber, es gibt größere Wendepunkte im Leben, die unsere Zukunft -dadurch unsere Lebensqualität- stark beeinflussen, z.B.: ein erfolgreiches Abi, eine ausgezeichnete Diplomarbeit, ein unerwarteter Unfall, ein guter Job, Baby bekommen, Heirat, usw. Deswegen ist es zu schwer, den Begriff zu erklären. Als Kind kann man die Qualität des Lebens nicht wählen. Mit 8 oder 12 soll man so leben, wie sich es die Eltern vorstellen. Am Ende der Grundschule oder am Anfang der Mittelschule haben die Schüler einen eigenen Still in der Musik, Kleidung oder Interessenkreisen. Aber, die Jugendlichen haben nur sehr selten Vorstellungen, was für eine Bildung oder Fach sie lernen möchten. Nachdem sie das Abitur absolviert haben, suchen sie einen Arbeitsplatz oder sie studieren weiter. Wenn man auf der Uni studiert, kann man noch im Elternhaus oder im Kollegium wohnen, also sie können sich noch nicht den Lebensstil formieren. Aber, wenn man schon ein gutes Job, eine feste Beziehung, eigene Wohnung hat, dann hat man ein Niveau des Lebens. Diese Qualität des Lebens kann steigen, aber kann sehr einfach sinken und man findet sich auf der Straße ohne Dach über dem Kopf. Ich glaube, dass das Geld die Lebensqualität beeinflusst, weil man Geld braucht, niveauvoll zu leben oder ein Niveau zu halten. Ich denke nicht daran, dass eine Familie 2-3 Wagen, 5-6 TV-Apparate haben soll, sondern die Familie muss ein sicheres Einkommen haben, um die Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen und manchmal Geld sparen. Also, man hat die Wahl, wie man die Lebensqualität und den Lebensstil formieren wird. Lebensqualität von Bence Die Auffassung der Lebensqualität ist von der Person abhängig. Deshalb kann ich über dises Thema nicht im allgemeinen schreiben, nur erklären, was ich darunter verstehe, wie ich mir mein Leben in der Zukunft vorstelle. Hinsichtlich, dass ich schon in dem XXI. Jahrhundert lebe möchte ich nicht eine Hüte sondern eine komfortabele, nicht all zu große Wohnung mit einem Garten in der Hauptstadt von Ungarn, weil ich miene Heimat nicht verlassen will. In dieser wohnung möchte ich eine schöne, nette Frau und mindestens zwei brave Kinder sehen, die nicht unter Armut leiden müssen. Wir würden jeden Sommer in den Urlaub mit einem großen Wagen fahren. Entweder ins Ausland oder in Inland könnten wir auch alle bedeutende Städte anschauen, die in der ungarischen Geschichte große Rolle spielten, zum Beispiel Erlau, Sopron… Oder am Plattensee würde ich gern ein paar Wochen mit meiner Familie in unserem Wochenendehaus verbringen und als tägliches Programm auf dem See das Seegelboot fahren. Im Herbst und Frühling möchte ich auch nicht faul sein, sondern Wochenendenausflüge machen vielleicht ein Segelflugzeug mieten und fahren, wenn ich scon das Erlaubniss in der Hand habe. Im Winter könnten wir nach Österreich, in die Slowakai, oder nach Deutschland, um Ski zu fahren. Außer dieser Programme darf ich nicht die Beziehung mit meiner alten Familie verloren. Ich mag Sonntags mit meiner Tante, meinem Onkel und meinen Kusinen essen und diskutieren. Mit 30 oder 40 muss ich für meine Eltern sorgen und ihnen beim Haushalt oder beim Einkaufen helfen. Das ist kein Problem und ich habe meinem Vater versprochen, ihm einen BMW zu kaufen. Das will ich noch auch schaffen. Also ich möchte nicht Allgemeinbürger, und auf ewig froh und tätig sein. Was bedeutet Lebensqualität? von Patri Das ist eine gute Frage, das kann man nicht so leicht definieren! Das kann ein Lebensgefühl sein oder ein Lebensrhythmus kann das auch beeinflussen! Alle Leuten haben ein Lebensqualität! Aber das ist nicht die gleiche bei allen. Das hängt für weilen Sachen ab, zum Beispiel: wie die Umgebung aussieht oder was für einen Arbeit man hat usw… Ich, meine heute es hängt schon von Geld (Einkommen ) auch ab. Weil früher das ganz anders war. Das bedeutet, wenn man in einer reichen Familie geboren ist. Dann lebte man für die ganze Leben reich. Aber, heute ist schon anders, man lebte so wie man sich selbst sichern kann. Erst sichern alles die Eltern und dann muss man schon um sich selbst kümmern! Ich meine, das ich eine gute Lebensqualität habe , aber das kann ich zu erst zu meniner Eltern danken! Weil ohne sie konnte es nicht so sein. Sie arbeiten sehr viel um mein Bruder und ich alles bekommen zu können. Ich meine, hier ist auch sehr wichtig wie die Kinder ausziehen sind ,gut oder schlecht. Zum Beispiel ich bin schon 18 Jahre alt und schon früher auch ,wenn ich konnte helfe ihn. Oder ,wenn ich Arbeit bekomme dann nehme ich das an so kann ich auch für mich ei besseres Lebensqualität sichern. Wenn man schon das so jung beginnt das später wird es nur besser! Lebensqualität von Monika Ich meine,dass die Lebensqualität ein Begriff ist,den man nicht genau umschreiben kann,weil es für alle Menschen etwas anders bedeutet.Meiner Meinung nach möchten alle Menschen ihre Lebensqualität erreichen und es soll solche sein,wie man sich vorstellt. Ich denke so,dass es Unterschied zwischen den Menschen gibt, zum Beispiel ein solcher Mann,der keine Diplom hat oder aus einer sehr armen Familie stammt,hat keine so hoche Ansprüche,wie ein anderer Mensch hat,der an den teuren Kleidungsstücken und besonders teuren Reisen gewöhnt hat.Also die Lebensqualität kann das Niveau bedeuten,wie und unter welchen Umstände man lebt.Dazu gehören zum Beispiel in was für einer Wohnung man lebt, wie viel Geld man für einen Monat hat oder in was für Umgebung man seine Freizeit verbringen kann. Es gibt solche Menschen ,die im Sommer keinen Urlaub machen können,weil sie nicht genug Geld verdienen. Daraus ergibt sich,dass das Geld auch eine wichtige Rolle spielt.Für mich ist das Geld nicht wichtig,aber für Leben bedeutet es ein "Grundelement". Wenn man es einfach sagen will, je mehr Geld ich habe,desto sicherer ist es dass ich so leben kann,wie ich will. Kategorie: Freizeit